Breathless Why Not to Get a Namek Drunk
by Midnite OniHime
Summary: Piccolo is handed alcohol at Gohan's karaoke party. warnings: yoai pairing:PGh


**A/N: Okay, this is inspired StormRaven333. She came up with the idea while we were listening to Breathless by Faith Hill and I commented that 'Go on' sound like 'Gohan', and well, it was just a downward spiral from there. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, if I did, well this world would be waaaay more messed up than it is. ; )**

**Warnings: Yaoi people! Pairing: Piccolo X Gohan .**

**Breathless- Why not to get a namek drunk.**

Piccolo woke up with a spitting headache, feeling a warm body pressed against his.

//What the-?// where was he? What had he done the night before? and who was that behind him? The namek looked over his shoulder at the person spooned against his back and found himself gazing into the sleeping face of none other than his former pupil, Gohan. Piccolo yelped and jumped backwards in fright, landing with a hard thud on the floor. This however woke the demi-saiyan and he sat up blinking wildly, hair gorgeously mussed and lips kiss-bruised.

"Wha-?" Gohan's eyes widened as he spotted his mentor sitting on the floor, naked, and looking bewildered. A faint blush crept across his cheeks and he recalled the events of the night before. "erm…" he scratched the back of his head, a nervous habit he'd picked up from his father.

Piccolo's eyes widened further as they took in Gohan's state and a memory stirred in the back of his mind. There was a party. Gohan's birthday. But what had happened after that?

"Ah, Piccolo?" Gohan's voice was soft, giving it a husky quality that sent a coil of heat straight through the namek.

"Gohan." Piccolo was shocked at the squeak that he heard in place of his usual voice.

"A-Are you okay?" a frown of concern crossed Gohan's face

Piccolo cleared his throat before trying to speak again.

"What happened?" Gohan flushed a lovely dark pink and lowered his head.

"Um, you don't remember? The party? The singing?"

Piccolo flinched. Oh Kami. Now he remembered. The singing. He made a silent vow never to touch anything that that cursed Vegeta gave him ever again.

_**FLASHBACK…**_

"Here Namek." Vegeta laughed and shoved a glass into Piccolo's hand. Ignorantly assuming it was the water Goku had gone to get him Piccolo took a huge gulp. He was incredibly thirsty because of all the heat and noise in the crowded bar around him. But he choked as the liquid burnt a searing path to his stomach and the saiyan Prince howled with laughter. It was definitely not water.

"Kakarrot, you owe me Ten bucks! I got the Bean Sprout to drink the vodka!" he yelled, vanishing into the crowd and leaving piccolo to stand gasping at the fire spreading through his body.

It gradually receded, leaving a fuzzy warmth in it's wake. The next thing he knew they were calling for volunteers for karaoke, and he was stepping unsteadily onto the stage, microphone in hand.

"This song," he said, lifting the mic, "is dedicated to the man of the evening. Gohan." Part of Piccolo's brain was screaming at him to stop, but the alcohol allowed him to simply ignore it.

"Breathless, by Faith Hill" announced the DJ, and the music started.

"Gohan, go on, leave me breathless…"

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Piccolo relived the whole event, going more and more purple as his blush deepened with every passing image. After the party Gohan had come to him and kissed him. Still buzzed from the Vodka, piccolo had responded to the kiss, pulling Gohan against him and deepening it. They had stumbled into Gohan's room, shedding clothes as they tumbled onto the bed. He gulped as he remembered what he'd done. What they'd done.

Gohan off the bed and knelt in front of him and kissed his slightly open mouth softly, pulling away again when he didn't respond.

Do- Do you regret it?" he asked worriedly. Piccolo cocked his head slightly as he thought about it, his antennae twitching.

"…No." Gohan grinned, and kissed him again.

"Good." He said when he pulled away, "Because I'm looking forward to seeing you breathless again."

XXXXX

**MN: plays 'Loony Tunes' music That's all folks!**

**Merla: rolls eyes Please read and review!**

**MN: ooh, yes! And Flames are most welcome. XD they just warm our cold toes during this cold weather!**

**Merla: MN, are you okay? You're extremely Hyper today.**

**Uni: yeah, she's fine, she's just still trying to get over the image of Vegeta dodging Storm's attacks!**

**MN: cackles evilly He wasn't _dodging_ them, he was _dancing _around them!!!**

**Merla: chuckles oh that. I'm so glad Raven got it on camera.**


End file.
